


he has no lips how will he get kiss kiss

by proto_typ3



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, cuddling again, funky robot anatomy but not in detail, saw a post abt how tailgate doesnt have a mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proto_typ3/pseuds/proto_typ3
Summary: writing stupidly short one-off fics to copefollow me on twitter @ nonchromatic <3
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Kudos: 33





	he has no lips how will he get kiss kiss

Cyclonus rested his forehead against Tailgate’s. The size difference was quite convenient for cuddling, Cyclonus could almost wrap his whole body around him. Tailgate’s visor brightened. Small hands reached up and cupped his face, bringing him forward a fraction to press his faceplate to his lips, but jolted when Cyclonus hesitantly kissed back, hardly more than a reciprocal press.

“I’m sorry, I-“

“Did I do something wrong?” Cyclonus asked.

“Funny thing,” His voice had a hint of nervous static. “I forgot you had lips. And that lips would feel different than a face plate.” He tapped his own plate.

“Ah.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.”

Tailgate hid against his neck. Cyclonus sighed, relaxing around him again.

“Love you.” Tailgate murmured. Cyclonus hummed, squeezing him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> writing stupidly short one-off fics to cope   
> follow me on twitter @ nonchromatic <3


End file.
